Te Amo
by Becksified
Summary: E/O.. After a rough case, Elliot comforts Olivia in the only way he can. T to be safe.


**A/N: Wow, I haven't done anything for a while and I'm a bit rusty to say the least. My muse had gone somewhere, and I didn't think it was ever going to come back. I was looking through some old stuff after moving house, and I found this. Wrote it a couple of years back, so after some rewriting and adjusting I decided to post it on here. I don't really know when its set, that's really up to you I guess. All I have to tell you is that its after a rough case. Oh! And there's no Kathy...obviously its E/O for cryin' out loud. Anyway, onwards and upwards. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know what goes here. I don't own anything Dick Wolf owns all the characters so on and so forth. I just borrow them, to have my on fun.**

* * *

><p>Elliot looked at her back from his position just outside the door. Her shoulders slumped in defeat, every so often her hand would come up to wipe a tear or her nose. The city below very much alive, in contrast with the deathly mood hovering over their heads. She was only seven. They should have been able to see it coming, they'd had cases like this before but somehow this one was different. Something so soul shattering about it. Oh yeah, they'd caught the bastard, who thought it was okay to constantly rape his daughter. Sure they had put him in jail, but it didn't change the fact that, that young innocent girl was now dead. Dead because they were five minutes late. He'd done her, then had done with her five minutes before they'd arrived, kicking in doors, wielding guns, shouting commands. The anger was pulsing through him yet again, just like when he kicked in the bedroom door and found the man knelt over her, still holding the knife that he'd used to slit her throat with.<p>

Olivia blames herself, Elliot certainly blamed himself. Fin, John and Cragen all blamed themselves, but they had long ago called it a night and gone home. It was just those two, on the roof on a rather humid New York summer night. He felt a wet drop on the top of his head, which caused him to look up. A huge dark grey cloud loomed over head he huffed at the sight. Returning his view to the person in front of him, he let out a sigh and took a step forward.

"It's going to rain," he said awkwardly. Coming to stand next to her, leaning on the ledge mimicking her posture his body tensing. Their arms mere inches apart. It took all of him not to pull her into his arms and hold her; love her, take all the pain she was feeling away. Tell her that its okay to not be strong, that even sometimes she has to let go, just like she has many times before but he refrains from doing so. He knows she needs the space, that's why she's up here.

Olivia lets out a shaky sigh, "I felt a few spots earlier," she began, "before you came up." Keeping her eyes on the bustling city, even so late at night it was still busy. She stares straight ahead at the multiple sky scrapers.

After what seemed like hours of silence, it got too much, "I'm sorry," he offers. A futile attempt to make everything okay but they both know, from past experience that won't happen.

"It's not your fault. No ones fault, you certainly aren't to blame Elliot," she said. Knowing too well that she only ever calls him Elliot is when she was being serious, or she's mad at him. _Bit of both most probably_ he thought to himself. Truth is, it wasn't anyone's fault but no one likes the truth.

"Yeah...maybe, but I'm the husband. Its in the job description to say sorry, all the time. For whatever reason, having pissed you off or not." he said with a smile, trying to ease some of the tension. He glances at her to see she has a small smile on her face.

She lets out a half hearted chuckle, "Well, on this rare occasion you don't have to,"

"Look I..." his voice trails off, unable to come up with something to comfort her.

Olivia turns to him, "I know El," she confirms.

"I love you," he says with uncertainty, he says it all the time, but this time its different. He doesn't dare meet her gaze, in fear of what he might see. What he's found so many times before, when they've been in this situation. The hurt, defeat and the tears threatening to spill over onto her face.

"I know that too," she whispers with a shaky voice. Looking up and being met with the side of his face. Jaw clenched and twitching every couple of seconds. Olivia places her hand over his hoping that he'll see the sign that she needs him.

Meeting her teary eyed look his heart breaks immediately as he sees a stray tears making its decent down her already red face. He grabs onto the fingers that are in his hands, and squeezes them reassuringly, "Come here," he states as he tugs her towards him.

She doesn't pull away, or say no. Letting him envelope her into his strong masculine arms, she nuzzles her face in his neck, resting her head on his collarbone. _Not the comfiest place she been_, she thinks to herself.

Elliot runs a hand up and down her back, slowly rocking from side to side. Suddenly halting his movements when he feels another drop on his head, then another and another. He feels the rumble of her laughter against his chest sending shivers to places.

"Rain," she mumbles into his neck. The vibrations of her voice only adding to the shivers going down his spine.

"We should get going," he tells her placing a kiss in her hair. Pulling away from their embraced state, he didn't make it very far. Only to be pulled back again, when she grabbed a hold of his tie, and guided his lips to hers, in a very needed kiss. His hands instantly go to tangle in her hair.

A short time later, when oxygen is most needed. Olivia smirks as she opens her eyes, "Now I know why you wear ties,"

"Really? I thought they were just for show. Although I can think of other things they can be used for," he waggles his eyebrows up and down. Seeing her raise an eyebrow and her 'yeah right' expression, "no? Divorce?"

A low laugh escapes her throat and she smiles, "Let's go home," she says as she feels the rain getting considerably faster. She turns towards the direction of the roof door, leading to the stairs.

Elliot grabbed her wrist, "Liv wait, just...promise me one thing, please?" seeing her nod for him to continue, "if you need to, when we get home. Whether its 4am and you just need to get something off your chest, wake me and talk to me?" his eyes full of love, and worry. Even now that look made her go weak at the knees.

Olivia placed a kiss on his lips, "I promise,"

His lips curved into a smile and he let go of her wrist and lead her to the door, "Let's go home," repeating her previous words.

* * *

><p>AN: Soooo, like it? Hate it? Please leave a review I'd like to know what you all think. Thanks for reading.

-Becks-


End file.
